


Bisexual

by Turtle_Boy



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Boy/pseuds/Turtle_Boy
Summary: My platonic wife!





	Bisexual

Violets are blue  
So is the sky  
I like a few genders  
I might be bi


End file.
